


Future Tense

by seiji



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic Rey, Asexual Character, Dialogue-Only, Flight Jacket OT3, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You got a family? Got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?”</i>
</p>
<p>Finn wants everything out in the open. Rey's not sure what she wants, but it's not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some nebulous ~future~ when everyone has time to just sit down and talk about their relationship needs.

“So, you never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“About your boyfriend. Boyfriends. Ex-boyfriends. On Jakku. Or, y’know, in general. Your general philosophy vis-a-vis boyfriends.”

“Never.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool. Uh. Girlfriend?”

“Never.”

“...Okay, is this a past-tense ‘never’ or a future-tense ‘never’?”

“Never.”

“Like a ‘I’m not into guys’ never, or a ‘I’m not into bipedal species’ never, or--”

“ _Finn_.”

“‘Cause I’m interested. I don’t know if you could tell--you probably could, you’re so smart--but in case you couldn’t, y’know, I figured I’d better spell it out. Just so we’re all on the same page. And Poe said so too.”

“Finn, listen to me. _Never_ have I considered the kind of relationship you’re describing.”

“I haven’t described the kind of relationship yet--”

“ _Never_ have I been in a position to allow myself the luxury. _Never_ have I had suitable options.”

“I’m an option, aren’t I?”

“The thought has _never_ occurred to me. Or, rather...all right, shut up and let me explain. I _can’t_ explain. The very concept always felt alien to me on Jakku, and I always attributed it to my...circumstances. Now that I have the...opportunity...to consider it seriously...I still find it difficult to consider. It still feels foreign to me.”

“...Really? I mean I was...I don’t want to compare our situations, but, y’know, it was never an option for me either. And now it is and I don’t know yet what I want but I know I _do want_. But you don’t?”

“I’m not sure yet. But no, I don’t think what I want and what you want are the same type of thing.”

“Okay. All right. But, hang on, can I try to explain something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Okay, me and Poe--Poe Dameron, the pilot--we’re already...well so far it’s just been kissing, but-- His exact words were ‘mutually assured destruction’ which I’m _pretty_ sure means sex, I’ll have to double check that. The point is, me and Poe are already a thing. And we both want to stay a thing. So, whatever kind of thing you and I have--might have--that would be in addition to me and Poe. So, you wouldn’t have to worry about that kind of stuff. Unless you wanted to. It’s cool either way, I’m saying. I just--when I say I’m _interested_ in you, I mean I’m interested in _you_. Anything you’re comfortable sharing with me. And Poe. If you want to share things with Poe. And also me. Me and Poe are happy, and I want you to be happy too, and if I can be involved somehow in you being happy that would make me even happier.”

“That’s...something to think about.”

“Yeah, I know--or, I think I can tell--I think I’m correct in assuming you don’t like feeling beholden to anyone? So if me and Poe being together takes some of that off you--well, no, we’d be together anyway. But I don’t see why--Poe doesn’t see why--things shouldn’t be even better with all of us together. You see?”

“I said I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. Thanks. Um, about how long do you think that’ll take?”

“I will _let you know_. Don’t get your hopes up for a favorable response.”

“I’m not! Not about that, no! That’s what I was trying to say; anything you want is what I want. Even if we never even hold hands again, if we can just be friends. That’s what I want.”

“We are friends.”

“Are we? I mean, _I_ thought so. I wanted to think so. I hoped so.”

“Friends are something I do want.”

“Cool. Awesome. Friends in the plural? With Poe too?”

“Sure, Poe too.”

“Awesome. That’s--not that I thought we weren’t friends already, it’s just--it feels good to have it all in the open, doesn’t it?”

“If you’re asking my permission to go tell Poe that we’re all officially friends, then yes, go ahead.”

“Come with me? Since we’re friends. Unless you’re busy right now. Then maybe later.”

“I’m not busy. And, I think--I’m not _done_ thinking, but, for now, I think. So long as you _ask first_ , I think...I wouldn’t mind holding hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> because the line after "Cute boyfriend?" was _obviously_ going to be "'Cause I do, if you want to share."


End file.
